Swamplord Musel'ek
Swamplord Musel'ek is a Broken hunter, ruler of the Murkblood, and the third boss of The Underbog in Coilfang Reservoir. He is accompanied by his pet, Claw, who is part of the quest which can be obtained from Watcher Jhang in front of the entrance to the dungeon. General Information *Level (Normal): 65 (Elite) *Level (Heroic): 72 (Elite) *Location: Third encounter in The Underbog *Type: Humanoid *Map Location Attacks and Abilities *Aimed Shot: Musel'ek will use this ability when nobody is in melee range. It can hits for over 2000 damage on cloth wearing classes. *Auto Shot: Musel'ek also fires Auto Shots. These hit for far less than his Aimed Shot. *AOE Freeze Trap: From time to time Musel'ek will freeze the whole party for a few seconds and take distance. This effect is resistible. After taking distance, he usually uses his Aimed Shot ability. *Multi-Shot: Hits multiple players and can cause over 2000 damage to cloth wearers. *Claw's Shout: Reduces the whole party's armor by 75%. This can be avoided by having him tanked away from the rest of the group. *Claw's Charge: Musel'ek will make Claw charge a random person, this effect is just like a druids Feral Charge. Musel'ek will charge multiple times on Heroic mode and also knock players back a short distance. Strategies This fight is similar to the Illyanna Ravenoak encounter in Dire Maul and can be completed with a single tank. In order to do so the tank first attacks Claw for a few seconds to build up threat before switching to Musel'Ek. Once the tank has built up enough threat, the rest of the party can attack him and get him down quite quickly. Musel'ek will occasionally freeze the whole group and take some distance so he can shoot. It is important for the tank to get back into the hunter's melee range immediately. Once the hunter is dead the group can focus on Claw, who will turn friendly at 20% health and expose himself as Windcaller Claw. Alternatively, the bear can be burnt to 20% first, removing it from the fight, and then the boss engaged. The primary concern appears to be healing interruption and proper double-tanking. Multiple Tank Strategy It is possible to use an off tank to tank the bear around the corner. This has the advantage that the main tank will not be affected by the bear's armor reducing ability. Note: Players on PvE servers will be flagged for PvP if they damage the Swamplord. If tanking is split, the player tanking the bear may end the fight with no PvP flag. This can affect buffs and auras. Kiting Strategy You can simply have a rogue, frost mage, or hunter kite the bear all the way back to the beginning of the water where you jumped down while the rest of the party downs the main boss. By the time you get Claw down to the beginning of this section simply Ice Block, Vanish, or Feign Death and Claw will return to the party for his demise. This gives the party time to heal up and bandage. This tactic works in hard-mode too, but beware, the person kiting may not be able to loot the boss afterwards. Hugging Strategy You can also hug both to keep all party members and both Swamplord and Claw within an 8 yards circle. This avoids Claw's charge and Swamplord using his range attacks. You will be frozen for a second or 2. Simply repeat the process by moving into an 8 yard circle. Since Musel'ek does about 700 melee damage compared to 500 from Claw its probably better to kill him first. Heroic Difficulty This fight does not appear to change much on Heroic, although Claw's Echoing Roar reduces armor by 82% now. Loot Loot (Heroic) External Links Musel'ek, Swamplord Musel'ek, Swamplord Musel'ek, Swamplord